When fabricating a dental prosthesis to be mounted in a mouth, for instance, it has been a practice to cut out a block, composed of zirconia (zirconium oxide), to form a frame for use using CAD/CAM techniques (see, for example, Patent Publication 2). Employing such a frame made of zirconia enables a whole of the prosthesis to be formed of ceramic in all-ceramic material. This provides advantages of addressing or alleviating various issues. These include metal allergy arising from the prosthesis, having metal applied to a surface of a metal frame for covering ceramic material (porcelain material) for adjusting a color tone into a natural tooth to be in contact with a body; and a difficulty of getting color tones of natural teeth in nature due to an unclear undercoat layer provided for concealing a metal color.